More Than A Phase
by Neon-Necromancer
Summary: A one-shot that takes place after the past events in "We Need to Talk." Greg has had enough with Pearl calling him just another phase for Rose. He doesn't care that he can't fuse. He has at least one quality that means so much to Rose. A quality that Pearl doesn't even have. Not only enjoy, but R&R.


**A/N: Not only is this my first story, but my first SU fanfic. When I got this idea, and found that it wouldn't go away, I tried to write it out to the best of my ability. One of the problems that I quickly came across when it comes to SU fanfic writing is the emotions. The main goal of each episode is to make you feel, that's a lot harder when it comes to writing it because the show does such a great job at physically representing how the characters feel.**

 **With that, I hope you enjoy this one-shot.**

* * *

"More Than A Phase"  
By: Neo-Necromancer

"Mr. Universe," Pearl said, plucking the teddy bear from his arms and examining it with fringed interest. "You know you're just another phase."

Greg gritted his teeth, willing every fiber of his being not to sock the gem across the face. This was the third time this week that she said that, as if trying to remind him of his true value to Rose. At first he chalked it up to jealousy, but clearly it was more than that.

"No I'm not," He said, snatching the stuffed animal out of her grasp. He brushed past Pearl, looking across the temple entrance at Garnet. "Where is she?"

The gem, who was watching Amethyst devour a box of chocolates, stood a little bit more straighter. _This_ , She thought, _Is about to get interesting_.

"You mean nothing to her," Pearl spat, spinning Greg around to face her. His heart skipped a beat. She was disheveled, practically foaming at the mouth. "You're just another one of her phases that comes around every other century. Mr _Universe_ , understand this, you're not the first human she ever played with who got the wrong idea. And trust me, you certainly won't be the last."

"I don't care about that," Greg said, clenching his hands into a fist. "Pearl, why can't _you_ understand that I love her...and your still important to Rose, way more than me." Pearl opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. "But, somehow, I matter to her, and that doesn't give you an excuse to walk all over me."

"You're not a Gem!" Pearl said, throwing her arms up in disbelief. Were humans this hard of hearing? "She'll outlive you, and, one day, fall for someone else. It'll never, _ever_ , work between the two of you. You're just a human!"

"Exactly." He said, letting out a frustrated sigh. "What do you think Rose loves more than this planet?"

She paused, brow pinching in thought before giving him a shrugged. "Us, the crystal gems? Her plants?"

"Humans." Garnet whispered, sending a shiver to Pearls core.

A storm of rage and fear bubbled inside the gem. Tears threatened to fall, but she quickly blinked them away. Greg gave her a look of concern before she exploded, and said, "How can she do this to herself!?"

Silence fell between them.

Greg had no clue what to say, but he was beyond the point of no return.

"Pearl," Garnet said, walking over and placing a reassuring hand on the smaller gem's shoulder. "Rose puts the wants, needs, and desires of others before her own. For her, the pain is worth every moment, every day of making a humans life one to never regret. It's why she saved this planet. It's why she doesn't regret never going back to Homeworld."

"But...he'll die..." Pearl said, letting out a shaky breath. "He'll die and we'll be there picking up the pieces. How can Rose love something that won't even last a century."

Greg rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, and said, "I'll never reach the level of relationship you and Rose have. And I get it, we'll never be able to fuse. She'll never know me in the same way she knows you by forming Rainbow Quartz. But that's just it. We'll get to know one another over the years, if you like it or not. In the end, when I'm on my death bed, Rose will hold my hand and we'll both know, without saying a word, that every day was worth it."

The temple doors hummed to life as they opened. Rose Quartz stepped out to find a a distraught looking Pearl quickly wiping away tears, and Greg who looked less enthusiastic then when he visited them this morning. She looked at Garnet, who simply shrugged her shoulders.

Amethyst was on the beach, sleeping on the sand covered in chocolate.

"What's going on?" She asked, but no one answered.

Later that night, Pearl slipped away to Rose's garden. She ran to the fountain where she skimmed a hand through the lukewarm tears. The gem now understood how important Greg was to Rose. Well, at least got the gist of it.

He was a fighter, a flame that rivaled one of their own...

...He clearly loved her, probably more than she loved him...

...and Rose loved him in ways Pearl would never truly understand.

The question was, when Rose cry's for him years down the line, and they join the fountains endless stream, would they be happy tears, or sad?

* * *

 **A/N: Well, if you reached this far to read this, than I hoped you liked the story. My inspiration for this one-shot was the episode "We need to talk" and Rose's fountain. Again, thank you for taking time to read my story. I would like to hear what you think about it.**


End file.
